


Please Just Hold Me Through This

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comfort, Emetophobia, Headaches & Migraines, I mostly wrote this to make myself feel better, M/M, Ouma is probably a little OOC sorry, Shuichi is miserable but not alone, Shuichi suffers from chronic migraines, Sick Character, Sickfic, kaede is the best friend ever, no beta we die like men, not an instructional for caring for migraines, saiouma, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: (Also titled the Disgustingly Self-Indulgent Comfort Fic)Saihara has to spend the day home when he's hit with a particularly awful migraine. Luckily, he has two wonderful people in his life that are more than willing to help him through this episode.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Please Just Hold Me Through This

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!!  
> -Emetophobia!!! Please take this seriously if this is sensitive content for you. There's only one actually descriptive scene but for some reason I continue bringing it up? Sorry about that.  
> -There's a lot of pain. Migraines really really suck and I speak from experience cuz this is just me projecting. Please proceed with caution! (Shuichi might seem pretty OOC because of this, but intense pain messes you up, okay)  
> -some talk of specific meds. this is not a recommendation or condemnation of these meds. They react differently for everyone so please speak to a professional if you are struggling from migraines. A fanfiction is not the place to get advice even if I do my best to be accurate to my own experiences. Thanks!  
> Also, please notice that no beta tag. I wrote this while pretty high on migraine medication so it might be a little garbage. I have skimmed it to make sure it's legible but please be kind about errors. If you tell me about them, I'll fix it. Thank you!  
> This is not a hate fic in anyway towards Kaede! Please keep that in mind, I love her so much! Kokichi is just a bit insecure and upset so he sort of takes it out on her and misinterprets a lot of her intentions. And on the flipside she misinterprets his reactions so its a bit of a mess between them but they both mean really well.  
> I just wanted Shuichi to be so supported and cared for and allowed to feel a little miserable so. This happened. Hope it can make someone else feel better too!

“I want-” Shuichi slurred, pausing with a whine at the wave of intense pain from the small movement. Kaede shushed him, massaging his shoulders. 

“Take your time. You need more water or something?” She asked him gently.

Shuichi opened his mouth a few times before he was finally able to respond, words getting caught uselessly in his throat despite being clear in his brain. “Yeah… please?”

Technically, that wasn’t actually what he was going to ask for. Hydrating a lot helped with the pain. Dehydration was honestly -if he had to guess- one of the big contributing factors for this migraine.

Kaede stood up to get him more water and reheat his rice sock. Shuichi took the time to readjust his current position, trying to find a way to lay that didn’t aggravate the tension in his neck and shoulders. There was no such thing; it was just a terrible lie he liked to tell himself to convince him that it’d get better and the nauseating, pulsating feeling worsened momentarily with every move was worth it. 

“Here’s that water,” Kaede helped him sit up so he could have a few sips without choking. “I know, I know. You’re doing so well. I know it hurts, just a little more, okay? Okay.” She set the water down and snaked the rice sock around his shoulders before lying him back down. “There you go. Can I get you anything else?”

“O-Ouma, please,” Shuichi begged, and it was a testament to how lost in his brain fog he currently was that the request didn’t embarrass him. He could have probably, otherwise, predicted Kaede’s judgemental stare even if he currently wouldn’t be able to see it all that well. Which was understandable. Kaede was soft and sweet and always knew exactly what Shuichi needed on his worst pain days. Ouma was very good at being a complete asshole around everyone except Shuichi. He was selfish and unempathetic, and he enjoyed being perceived that way. Honestly, Shuichi still wasn’t  _ totally _ sure if it was a fear of seeming vulnerable to others, someone thinking he might care, or if he just actually hated playing nice with anyone but Shuichi. When  _ Shuichi _ needed him, however, Ouma was excellent at balancing tough love and a desperate need to be helpful. Shuichi still didn’t totally understand why his friends thought Ouma was a terrible boyfriend, given that Ouma was never really cruel, even in public. Sure they teased each other, but it was a two-sided banter they both very much enjoyed. Perhaps his friends just couldn’t look past all of Ouma’s intimidation tactics to see the way the boy was actually pretty neat. Shuichi thought so, anyways. Ouma was kind of like a grumpy cat, the sort that only put up with one person and would claw the hell out of anyone else that came near. Migraine Shuichi should probably be really grateful he had a horrific time articulating his thoughts because his migraine thoughts were… not something he wanted to be vocalized.

“Shuichi…” Kaede started, reassuringly running a hand through his hair. 

“Please, Kae- Please,” God, talking exhausted him. He wanted to sleep and pretend like he hadn’t ended that on a pathetic half-sob. He was definitely a little ashamed this time, slightly more self-aware. However, he also just  _ missed _ his boyfriend and everything hurt so so so much and he was allowed to be just a tiny bit pathetic.

“Shh, okay, honey. Let’s take some deep breaths and drink some more water. Then we’ll talk about it.” Kaede propped him up with some pillows and tried to pass him more water. Shuichi just blocked it with one hand.

“‘M gonna b-” he cut off, clamping a hand over his mouth as he gagged. His episodes were always bad enough to upset his stomach, but his new meds pushed him over the edge enough to actually cause vomiting. It was awful and he absolutely despised it. The medicine wasn’t even actually helping whatsoever, right now. He just felt completely miserable.

“Shit, hold on,” Kaede blanched, fumbling with the bedside trash bin and his water. Kaede hated vomit. It was the one thing she couldn’t handle when either of them was sick. Shuichi was going to do something huge for her when all this was over. 

She helped him lean over the side of the bed, head positioned so that he wasn’t puking on the carpet since the gagging motion was completely blinding him. She whimpered, covering her eyes as she held back his hair.

Kaede was an angel.

There went all that soup and water he’d been downing probably a little too fast. Stupid, useless meds. He hated vomit, about as much as Kaede did, especially the actual act. It never really eased nausea like you’d think it would, just made him dizzy and shaky and sweaty. Well, more so than he already was.

Once he finally fell limp back on the bed (wanting to die as his head spun violently like it was trying to twist off his neck once and for all), Kaede took the bin away. Probably both for the purpose of replacing the bag and to get a moment to breathe. She returned several minutes later with a wet washcloth. 

“Feeling any better?” She asked as she cleaned off his face.

Shuichi tried to respond but could barely groan before breaking into a coughing fit. His throat and head protested very loudly. 

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

“Okay, why don’t you just try to get some sleep and let those meds kick in, okay?” Kaede murmured, petting his hair again when he finally stopped coughing.

“No…. no, Ouma?” Shuichi insisted, voice garbled and raspy.

“Honey, he’ll be home soon, I promise. Just a few more hours.” Kaede tried to remind him.

Shuichi absolutely was not going to cry. Kaede was doing everything she could. It wasn’t her fault Ouma had to work today. Kaede was so kind to come over when he called because he didn’t want to ask Ouma to leave. 

Shuichi could have managed this on his own. He liked to be independent. But he was so stupid. He left all his painkillers in the kitchen and standing almost made him collapse. For about two minutes he considered continuing trying to stumble across the entire apartment. And then he remembered the number of lectures he had the last several times his migraines were this bad and he didn’t ask for help. Everyone would be pretty pissed off about him concussing himself because he was too stubborn to ask for help and ended up passing out on his own. Fear of their wrath won out on guilt over being a burden.

A tiny, awful part of him wished that he just asked Ouma to call in, though. Ouma would’ve insisted if he had known. He’ll probably be upset when he gets home and finds out Shuichi didn’t tell him. But Ouma’s boss was a dick, and, frankly, they need the money.

Shuichi was so grateful to Kaede, he was. She could not possibly be a better friend. It was so nice when she hummed to him or when she thought to play migraine-relief playlists. She always pampered him with anything he wanted, just like he always did for her when she was on her worst period days. She still wasn’t his boyfriend. Her hands weren’t just slightly cool to the touch and therefore instantly that much more soothing than anything else. She didn’t know what he needed when he couldn’t spit out the words, what he needed even if it’s not what he wanted at all.

No, he wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t. Kaede was doing her best. So Shuichi sighed and agreed to sleep for a little while. She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and told him to call her phone if he needed anything before leaving the darkroom. He waited to hear the soft murmur of the TV before turning up the migraine playlist on his phone a couple of bars and settled back down.

*****

Shuichi woke up to bickering coming from the other room. Just opening his eyes made him want to vomit again. How was it possible that he felt  _ worse? _ His whole body was aching as though he’d been thrown into oncoming traffic by a semi.

He really couldn’t process the fighting over the ringing in his ears but it was still distressing. He really hoped they resolved it quickly, whatever it was. Who was Kaede even fighting with?

Shuichi bit his tongue to keep from whimpering in pain, drawing the blankets over his face like that could shield him from the throbbing in his skull. God, why was his music so loud? He wanted to smash his phone just to shut it up but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

The door to his room creaked open, spilling light in to tear and burn at Shuichi’s retinas. The pain was white-hot, as though his brain and spine had been lit on fire by that flash of light. The room was consumed by pitch darkness once again as the door shut behind someone. That person crawled into Shuichi’s bed and tugged the covers away from his face. Cool hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs soothing under his eyes.

It was the most relief Shuichi had felt all day.

“Hey, Shumai. When did this start?” Ouma’s voice was a breath, barely even audible, and everything Shuichi had been longing for hours for.

“Did… Kaede leave?” Shuichi slurred, voice thick and brain processing at the rate of poured molasses.

“Not yet. She’s writing down the times you ate and when you took your meds. Do you want me to get her?”

Shuichi blindly reached out, desperately grabbing for any part of Ouma he could. Once his fingers grasped an article of clothing, he clutched as tightly as possible, weakly holding Ouma there. “Don’ go.”

“I’m right here,” Ouma brought his hands back to rub under Shuichi’s yes. “Can you see right now?”

“No.”

“Okay, okay. Well, I’m not going anywhere, promise.” Ouma hummed, presumably nestling his face into the crook of Shuichi’s neck. He was sweaty and probably smelled terrible but Ouma didn’t complain. The weight of Ouma laying halfway on top of him was surprisingly comforting. Shuichi tried to relax, enjoying the motion of Kokichi’s fingers across his face. When his eyelids finally fluttered closed, giving up on trying to make anything out past the bright floaters and ink in his vision, Ouma’s fingers carefully caressed over them. The cool touch was so nice, easing a lot of the stabbing pain that had been there all day. Eventually, Shuichi just dozed off. 

-Kokichi-

As soon as Kokichi was a hundred percent sure Saihara was asleep, Kokichi very carefully readjusted. His hands moved to rest on Saihara’s chest and he balanced his chin atop his linked fingers, watching Saihara’s sleeping face. At least he looked a  _ little _ less miserable. Kokichi really despised seeing Saihara in pain, of course. Even more, however, did he detest not being informed when something was wrong. Why hadn’t Saihara called him? Did Saihara honestly not think Kokichi would drop everything to come home no matter the circumstance? Was he just  _ still  _ too afraid to bother him?

At least Saihara had called someone, as startling as it had been to come home to Akamatsu in his living room. If Saihara’s episode had gotten to the point of temporary blindness, Kokichi couldn’t be anything but relieved that he had help. Even if the help wasn’t himself.

Even if that help had glared at him like Kokichi was a terrible boyfriend.

He  _ didn’t _ care that Shuichi’s friends hated him.

Now, he needed to catch Akamatsu before she left and see if she could answer a few questions since Saihara was pretty lost in his brain fog, right now. Hoping to any benevolent higher power that Saihara would stay asleep while Kokichi was absent.

Kokichi slipped out of Saihara’s slack grasp on him and carefully maneuvered out the door without doing more than cracking it. Akamatsu was standing in the living room, just scribbling in a small notebook. 

“He’s having quite a bit of trouble talking,” Kokichi pointed out casually as he entered the room. Mostly to get her attention rather than any kind of real observation.

Akamatsu looked up at him, lips pressed thin, “Yeah, it’s pretty bad today. How many days has he been sleep-depriving?”

Kokichi gritted his teeth, trying to keep his face neutral. Saihara struggled with insomnia, which was  _ finally _ being treated but it was still early! And hard! Yet Akamatsu was looking at Kokichi like it was somehow his fault. “Well, it’s hard to say. He’s had a  _ super _ tough case this week, you know.” 

God, it was so fucking hard being straightforward with her. He usually took quite a lot of joy out of antagonizing Saihara’s friends. And it was so easy to lie to them since they were so stupidly gullible. It was honestly hilarious to watch their faces when Saihara was the only one able to call him out on the bullshit they’d been eating from the palm of his hand. 

Right now, though, he needed Akamatsu’s answers and Saihara was worth getting them.

Did she have to look at him like that?

“Hm, did you need something?” Akamatsu asked, finally.

“A few things, actually. What time did this start and how long has he been lying down?”

“Uh… I couldn’t get an answer out of him for those, but he probably charted it all on that app he has? I think he called me around…” Akamatsu blanked for a second before pulling out her phone to check her call history, “Uh, 9:45 am? He was pretty stammer-y, like really out of breath? Told me he fell when he tried to get up and that he needed help so I came over. He’s only gotten up twice to use the bathroom, and he managed that on his own. But I think moving blinds him, so… I figured it was safest to keep him lying down.”

Kokichi nodded, processing the information and trying really hard to be patient. “Okay, are you done with those notes?” 

Akamatsu nodded and passed it over, allowing him to scan them quickly before scribbling down the additional notes she’d given him. “How much of that time has he been sleeping?”

“Pretty much on and off since I came over? He told me he was up most of the night because the pain and dizziness were so bad?”

Saihara… Saihara  _ knew _ he was getting a migraine before Kokichi left? That incensed him, but he kept his face blank. They could talk it out when Saihara was feeling better. But,  _ fuck,  _ it really bothered him that Saihara let himself suffer when Kokichi was right there. Maybe he even pretended to sleep when Kokichi got up for work. Kokichi took a deep breath. Focus on Saihara’s health right and not his dumb hurt feelings (gross, gross, ew wait-)

“I noticed he only had soup around noon. Has he been fighting you on eating?”

Akamatsu wrinkled her nose, “No, uh, his meds seem to have really worsened his nausea. He threw up twice and then slept the last several hours. Shuichi was kind of… upset, actually, before he fell asleep, pretty distressed, so I didn’t want to wake him unless he really needed something.”

Saihara  _ loathed _ throwing up, so that was probably why he was worked up. 

“Anything else?”

Akamatsu bit her lip, fiddling with the strings of her hoodie and not looking at him, “You can call me if anything comes up. I have nothing going on to- you know, actually, I could stay and help?”

“Wow, Kae-chan! You saw right through me! I’m totally useless when it comes to illness. I really hate having to look after Shumai, it’s such a pain,” Kokichi cheered, plopping down on the couch and kicking his feet up.

Akamatsu hesitated before her eyes flashed, cheeks puffing out slightly, “I swear, you better be lying. I’m telling you this  _ only _ because Kaito will kick your butt if you make fun of Shuichi for it... Okay? But… He cried for like an hour about wanting you to be here. Shuichi flipping cares about you for some reason that I really can’t comprehend no matter how hard I try -and I really do try, Ouma- So… just… tell  _ me _ whatever you want to say. I really don’t care, but you better be a semi-decent human being to Shuichi, got it?”

Kokichi blinked, kind of torn. It was a little difficult, usually, to take angry Akamatsu seriously when she refused to swear but this was different. He let his feet fall to the ground, sitting up slightly as he stared at her. Kind of a surprising display from her, actually. He didn’t think she was capable of doing that, surprising him. “Wow, you got me! I really want you to leave so that I can finally smother Saihara-chan while he’s weak and alone.”

Akamatsu rolled her eyes, grabbing her belongings. “I mean it, Ouma. Call me if you need  _ anything.  _ Shuichi’s been there for me for a lot. I’m not used to leaving him once I know there’s a problem. So… I’m trusting you.”

Ew.

“So much pressure…” Kokichi let his lip wobble as Akamatsu stuffed her phone into her purse. “I don’t know if I can handle it, Waaaah! You must stay, Kae-chan!”

She probably didn’t even notice his intentionally toned down dramatics, based off her raised eyebrow. 

“Is this your way of asking for help?”

Kokichi just shot her a scathing look. She really could  _ not _ take a hint. Saihara was the only one that ever bothered to get him and he liked it that way. Really. 

“Fine, have a good night. Let me know when he’s feeling better.”

And then finally she was gone. 

Kokichi hurriedly set a kettle and prepared a peppermint tea bag before heading back into Saihara’s bedroom. Thankfully, Saihara hadn’t woken up during all of that. Kokichi slipped back into bed and carefully wrapped his arms around the other. He felt so powerless right now and it was just so… frustrating. 

Why weren’t Saihara’s meds helping? Why did it take the doctors so damn long to figure out that he suffered from migraines in the first place? How many days of agony would Saihara have to endure before people fucking too this seriously?

However, he could hold Saihara and kiss his hair and try to rub some of the tension out of his shoulders. So, he did just that. Saihara stirred a bit, mostly to wince in pain and snuggle closer to Kokichi’s chest. 

God, he loved this man.

****

-Shuichi-

The sharp aroma of peppermint roused him. Ouma was sitting upright next to him, holding a mug of something, likely the source of the smell.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Ouma said with a fond smile. “How’s the head doing?”

Shuichi made to sit up, hoping he wouldn’t puke for the third time as his head did its level-best to split open as punishment for daring to move. He ended up only groaning, weakly waving his hand for the mug of what he hoped was coffee.

“Oh, can you see again, beloved?” Ouma asked, voice pitching higher in surprise.

It took Shuichi an aggravatingly long time to spit the words out, but eventually he said, “Ah… blurry? But… um… yeah.”

Ouma grinned brighter, setting the mug down on the nightstand instead of giving it to him. Jerk. “‘Kay! I want you to take a second dose of the rizatriptan and then the anti-nausea ‘cause I know you didn’t tell Akamatsu about it and it’s probably the reason you’ve been puking, dummy!”

Shuichi scowled, looking down at his tingling hands instead of Ouma’s knowing gaze. “Don’ like that… one. It tastes so sweet.” Just the thought of the powdery cherry flavor made him gag a little. It astounded him that it was common practice to make all anti-nausea medicine cherry flavoured. Seemed pretty counter-productive to him, but maybe it was just his personal distaste for sweets?

Ouma pushed back his sweat-plastered bangs. “I know, I know. But it’ll help. And we’re gonna try some Excedrin with it, after you have a few crackers and more water, deal?”

“‘Kay,” Shuichi conceded, a little begrudgingly.

After forcing all those awful things down Shuichi’s throat, along with almost 12 oz of water (hypocrite), Ouma finally rewarded Shuichi with the mug of…  _ peppermint tea? _ Shuichi stared at him in utter betrayal.

“Coffee?”

“The peppermint is better for your stomach, Shumai.”

“Caff… but….” Shuichi huffed, struggling more due to trying to actually have to think persuasively. “Caff… Caffeine is- it helps the, the migraine!”

Ouma snorted quietly, but it wasn’t mean-spirited. “While I very much doubt that you have a caffeine-withdrawal-induced migraine, Mr. I-stayed-up-for-almost-three-days-straight, it’s a good thing there’s caffeine in all of your meds! Now drink your tea.”

****

After a Rizatriptan-induced coma, Shuichi finally started to feel a break in the migraine. He even managed to keep down some steamed vegetables. 

Kokichi found time to hide all his paperwork, the remotes, and both their phones. Which, as irritating as that was, it pretty effectively forced Shuichi to cuddle with him for the rest of the evening instead of retriggering a migraine by overworking himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope it was decent comfort for you and not too much ouchie. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, it'd really make my day.  
> Hope everyone has a lovely day/night, and stay hydrated <3


End file.
